


It's fine

by Zerosh



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerosh/pseuds/Zerosh
Summary: От этого взгляда таяли последние отголоски чудовищ





	

Во сне Брюс часто метался в постели, словно наяву пытался сбежать от кошмарных сновидений, чтобы хоть здесь они его не догнали, но вместо этого лишь резко подскакивал, начиная беспокойно, словно после долгого бега, дышать.  
  
Подруги спали, в основном, крепко, совсем не чутко – и, благо, не просыпались, напуганные его сбитым дыханием. Впрочем, им-то чего бояться?  
  
Однако после таких снов Уэйн уже не мог дальше спокойно спать. Может, боялся вернуться в свой кошмар, а, может, и просто не получалось сомкнуть глаз, которые за занавесками век видели ужасные картины. Иногда после этих сновидений Бэтмена морозило, но не сильно – от переизбытка эмоций, наверное.  
  
Со временем привыкнуть не получилось, как, собственно, не получается привыкнуть к внезапному, резкому крику. Это стало нормой – просыпаться среди ночи в панике и пытаться сообразить, что это всего лишь очередной сон, и облегченно упасть на подушку.  
  
Облегченно?.. Жалкий самообман. Маленькому Брюсу всегда хотелось, чтобы рядом был кто-то, кого можно хотя бы обнять. Но бежать и будить Альфреда… нет, тогда он не хотел показаться слабым, а сейчас… сейчас это было бы просто глупо и смешно.   
  
Так Бэтмен считал до определенного момента, пожалуй, до того самого, пока все не успело завязаться прочно и конкретно.   
  
Теперь не нужно было бежать, не нужно даже тревожно оглядываться и взволнованно смотреть на вторую половину кровати, чтобы проверить, не проснулась ли девушка. Девушки, кстати, тоже стали не нужны.   
  
Теперь рядом всегда был тот человек, которого Брюс мог позволить себе крепко обнять даже посреди ночи, в чьи седые волосы мог зарыться и слушать тихое сопение, постепенно начиная успокаивать свое бешено бьющееся сердце. Рядом с ним находился тот, кому Уэйн доверял, кажется, больше, чем самому себе.  
  
И если Альфред порой просыпался, оказавшись в крепких объятиях, он уже по привычке сонно спрашивал: «Снова кошмары, мастер Брюс?» и поворачивался к мужчине, попутно отгоняя сонливость, гладил Уэйна по взмокшим волосам и смотрел, пожалуй, с такой заботой, что именно от этого взгляда таяли последние отголоски чудовищ.   
  
На это Бэтмену только и оставалось, что улыбнуться и негромко ответить: «Это неважно, теперь все в порядке». И, приблизившись к любимому лицу, он мягко целовал дворецкого в сухие губы, слушая родное тихое бурчание насчет того, что утром рано вставать и сейчас стоит еще поспать, а все нежности можно отложить на потом.  
  
Брюс смеялся, крепче обнимал мужчину и вскоре вновь засыпал уже без кошмаров. И так легко отдаваться безмятежному сну у него получалось лишь тогда, когда рядом был кто-то действительно любимый и, наверное, даже солнечный – другого слова подобрать было нельзя, ведь своим присутствием он умудрялся разгонять все ужасы сновидений Уэйна.


End file.
